1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light-emitting components containing body in which plural light-emitting components are contained in a components containing body, a manufacturing method of such a light-emitting components containing body, a components mounting apparatus, a components mounting method, and a components mounting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, illumination boards that employ light-emitting components such as LEDs as light sources have come to be used widely as illumination devices. In illumination boards, plural light-emitting components are mounted in a prescribed arrangement. Illumination boards as final products should satisfy a quality requirement that light-emitting components are arranged with high positional accuracy. In particular, where importance is attached to appearance as in, for example, illumination boards for a vehicular use, it is necessary to arrange the light emission centers of light-emitting components accurately at prescribed positions in their manufacturing processes.
In manufacturing processes of light-emitting components, the positional relationship between the light emission center of the light emission portion that is a functional position of the light-emitting component and its external shape is not kept constant. Light-emitting components as final products have a variation in the positional relationships between actual positions of light emission portions and the light emission portion reference position where the light emission portions should be located. Therefore, to manufacture illumination boards that satisfy the above-mentioned quality requirement by mounting light-emitting components, the light emission portion reference position that is defined on the basis of an external shape or the like cannot be used as it is as a positioning reference of mounting.
Among conventional techniques for mounting, on a board, components having a characteristic that a variation exists in the positional relationships between actual functional positions and the reference position (i.e., the ideal functional position) so that the actual functional positions are arranged correctly is a method in which components are positioned on the basis of results of optically recognizing them in a mounting process (refer to JP-A-7-74191, for example).
In the prior art technique of JP-A-7-74191, in a components mounting process of arranging plural image sensor chips on a long circuit board linearly, first, a chip positioned on an intermediate stage is shot by a camera and a recognition mark position as a functional position is thereby recognized. Then the recognition mark of a chip that has already been mounted on a mounting stage (final chip mounting stage) is recognized. Based on results of these recognition steps, the new chip is mounted so as to have a prescribed positional relationship with the already mounted chip irrespective of differences in their external dimensions.
However, conventional techniques, including the prior art technique of Patent document 1, in which components are positioned on the basis of results of optically recognizing them a mounting process have the following problems. In these conventional techniques, components to be mounted are supplied in mixture irrespective of deviations of their functional positions. In a mounting machine which performs a mounting operation, position correction processing for correcting for deviations is performed on the basis of results of recognition processing for recognizing the components by shooting them and then the components are mounted on a board. As a result, it takes time to perform recognition processing with shooting of components, resulting in reduction in productivity.
As described above, in the conventional techniques, in the case of mounting components having a variation in the positional relationships between their actual light emission portions and their light emission portion reference position, components cannot be supplied in such a manner as to reflect the variation of their positional deviations. This makes it difficult to mount components with sufficient quality and increased productivity.